


How The Grinch Stole XXXMas

by nightmare_kidette



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kidette/pseuds/nightmare_kidette
Summary: The Grinch has set himself a challenge and he is determined to beat it. Figuratively. All told in somewhat uneven rhyme, at that!





	How The Grinch Stole XXXMas

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING (In case you didn't heed the first)
> 
> This is my most explicit work yet - as much as one can be when it comes to poetry. There is no point in leaving me flames (is that still a term used? I'm such a grandma) because comments are moderated, lol.
> 
> That said, if you're a thirsty Grinchfucker, you are very welcome here!  
> And if you're under 18, well you'll probably ignore this message, but do try to hold onto whatever childhood you may have left and leave.
> 
> I should stress this is not part of any canon. It's just a silly read :P
> 
> Enjoy ~

For as long as the Whos could remember

Their favourite month had, undoubtedly, been December

Down in Whoville they stirred and scurried

They bustled, they dashed - they scampered and hurried

For the time once again had come around…

…To crack out colourful decorations and deck the whole town

To greet friends and family, both near and afar

Where the skies were crisp, and you could see every star

A time for joy to come out and play

Although, to be fair, the town was often that way

 

Yes, Christmastime was loved by the Whos an awful lot

But, the Grinch? Well, as you know – he did not

He’d got used to it by now, if only a little bit

Even though he himself would hardly celebrate it

A year had passed since his last great heist

Where his heart underwent a thorough deice

But now in the cold he became increasingly aware of his member

Straining from the battle that was No Nut November

“This load is far too heavy for my hand alone,

Much too risky – my back will get thrown!

Why, for an entire month I’ve put up with it now!

I must get myself cumming safely, but _HOW?_

 

Then he got an idea!

_A naughty idea!_

**THE GRINCH GOT A WONDERFUL, NAUGHTY IDEA!**

 

“I know _just_ what to do!” The Grinch laughed in his throat

And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat

And he chuckled, and clucked, “What a great Grinchy trick!”

With this coat and this hat, I’ll be able to _prick!_

Yes, the women of Whoville at this time of year

Are oft quite stressed and on edge, I fear

But with a quick dash down an old chute or two

They will no longer feel those dreaded winter blues!”

 

He rushed down the stairs for the telephone fast

“I know who to call – she’ll be glad to hear from me at last.

No one else but Donna-Lou Who

I’m sure she wouldn’t mind what I am to do!

For that Donna down in town is a cheeky little hussy

Always up for me to come along and plunder her pussy!”

Ring-ring! The cheeky she-Who snatched up the device

“Oh, Mr. Grinch! How very nice –

I’ve been wondering about you for 30 days straight

Oh Grinchy, you tease, why do you always make me wait?”

 

“Listen Donna-Lou, this is a matter that simply can’t wait

I’ve spent the past 30 days trying not to masturbate

But now it is over, and my dick needs salvation

And – hear me out – I plan to take it out on the entire nation

Yes, all the Who-women in this town are worried over every last thing

So I propose unto all of them, a thorough mating”

 

And so, that night he pulled up to the very first stop

Climbing up the roof – it was a very steep drop

To the ground all blanketed in a soft, white snow

But he’d made his decision – he couldn’t turn back now

He glided down the chimney with much graceful ease

Primped and polished, he was eager to please

And the very first subject? The lucky lady Who?

Why, it was none other than the humble Donna-Lou

 

“Ah, Grinch - you came at last!” she exclaimed with a smile

“Well, you are the first on my list” he replied, “Thought I’d make it worthwhile”

He produced a parchment from his never-ending sack

Where every eligible lady’s name was scribed to Whoville and back

“For you see,” the Grinch said, “You’ve worked so hard all year long

And I’m only hoping that you’re willing to play along.”

She sidled to his side and cupped his cheek

“Do your worst, _Daddy_ Christmas – make my legs _weak_.”

 

That he did and without relent

She rode his face smearing his in her musky scent

She drove him wild, hearing her gasping

Nearing release, her smooth legs clasping

As she exploded hard and forceful, crying out loud

“Mmm, that was good, Santa – but I wanna be plowed!”

Of course, that naughty Grinch did as she desired

Twisting the wanton Who around he promptly fired

His weapon into her cove, eliciting a squeal of delight

Oh, that Donna would get it tonight!

“Yes, Mr. Grinch, yes! Oh, it will happen again!

I’ll come once more, and maybe then

The favour will be returned, if you’re still stiff as a rock

I’ll be ever so good, Santa – I’ll suck your green cock!”

 

He finished then and there, pulling out fast

And Donna-Lou Who dropped to her knees at last

Engulfing his manhood past her needy pair of lips

She was no ho, but the Grinch would gladly pay her tips!

Yes, the blonde beauty sucked him off until he was nearly numb

Whereupon he cried “By the great Seuss, I’m gonna cum!”

“Grinch!” Donna shrieked, “You sure have an awful lot!”

He grinned as he cleaned himself, “That’s not _all_ that I’ve got.

Those ladies don’t have a clue what’s coming their way

But now that I’ve had my first nut, back into the fray!”

With a kiss and a hug he scrambled up the funnel

On to his next house to find another she-Who to pummel

 

But that green gigolo underestimated the female population

Who’d had the heads-up from Donna – and prepared for the inevitable copulation

The Grinch landed quite nimbly from the chimney-top to the ground

Brushing himself off, he took a quick glance around

Nothing to see, not a Who in sight!

“Ah” he mused, “They’ve probably turned in for the night.”

“You thought wrong, you naughty hunk of fluff”

He swiveled his head to catch a Who-lady in the buff

Well, not _quite_ but there was no way she could hide

That copious frame that she hid inside

The sheer nightdress that draped on her so daintily

She sauntered over to the surprised Who confident and hastily

Pulling on his lapel she whispered in his ear

_“Santa… I’ve been a bad girl all year…”_

 

With that, the Grinch didn’t try to hesitate

He had a Who to satisfy – another to sate

He plopped himself on a couch; she made her clothes sparse

He draped her over his knees and gave her a swift spank on the arse

“Ooh Santa! Oh! Yes! Strike me hard!

Make my butt as red as my face – no holds barred!”

“What a _cheeky_ madam you are” the Grinch growled

He lifted himself up and thrust in as she howled

“So wet for me already, I wonder how that is so?

Did your lovely neighbor, Donna-Lou, tell you all you need to know?”

But he knew she couldn’t answer – a whimpering, moaning mess

Leaving the Grinch to come to the conclusion…

Well, of _course_ she did - yes!

 

“Or maybe,” he uttered, “You heard us through the wall

And you wanted to get in on that action – well, it was quite a ball.

Can’t say I’ve ever tried a threesome before…

But knowing how this night has gone I don’t know what to think anymore!”

He finished eventually, digging his hands into her back

Releasing himself free, he wandered over to his sack

And pulled out an object, dropping it in a nearby sock

“Just a little something from me for when you’ll miss my cock.”

He helped her get up and lay her down to sleep

“Thank you Santa…” she mumbled

As he swept up the chimney without a peep

 

He visited many more houses, some here, some there

Most of them predictable, except for that one with the snare

That he walked into as blind as a bat

Honestly, looking back, he thought he could do better than _that_

Yes, it was a well laid out trap prepared by a horny Who… or two

“Ooh Santa,” they said, “We were waiting for _you!”_

“Let me go,” he demanded as he hung from the ceiling

“This blood rushing to my head is most unappealing”

The Who ladies laughed and giggled with delight

Knowing the blood would rush to his OTHER head tonight

 

They set to work fast and finally set him free

And then, like a flash, much to their glee

He picked up the ropes that lay on the ground

As his frown slowly turned upside down

“Naughty girls get punished” the Grinch ominously said

And the Who girls couldn’t help but notice his ever-growing head

Of his dick that now lay proudly on display

The dick, they say, grew three sizes that day!

 

He bound them up and circled the would-be trappers

“Time to teach you a lesson, you impudent slappers.”

But they thrust out their breasts, one of the only parts left free

“Give them a suck, Santa…”

Well, he couldn’t refuse their plea!

He alternated between the two of them, truly spoilt for choice

He whispered to them in his low, bassy voice

“This is only the beginning,” he teased, nibbling a nipple

His words were profound; the girls felt an aroused ripple

He reached down below, to their pussies wet and wide

Lubricating his long fingers and slipping them inside

Both hands toying with the girls’ most sensitive parts

They aided him by grinding their hips – they were such sweethearts!

“It’s not enough for you though, is it?” he quickly quipped

“No worries,” he smirked, as he positioned himself and slipped

His dick inside the one sitting on the right

Her friend groaned in frustration

Would he soon take her to the same height?

 

He rocked the brazen Who into heaven and beyond

Then pulled out and tackled the one on his left, a blonde

“Yes! Faster! Keep going! Oooh, I love this to bits!”

She shrieked as his hands returned to roam across her tits

He burst forth once more, releasing more of his tension

Never once sapping the other friend of attention

“Such good girls deserve a special treat”

He said as he produced a phallic package that he lay at their feet

Undoing the ropes, he gave them an affectionate pat

Casting a concerned look at the floor

“Hmm… time to clean where you’ve sat.”

 

The next house the Grinch toppled into –

He didn’t gain much distance

As he stumbled upon a Who with her legs splayed wide

Eyes brimming with insistence

It was a night for pleasure, a night for fun

And so he knew exactly how to make her cum

He grasped at her legs and attacked them with his tongue

“Oooh, wowee!” she giggled. “Such naughty fun!”

He didn’t respond, moving his smooth mouth nearer to her lips

The ones, of course, in between her hips

His furry cheeks tickled her ever so slightly

Doubling in intensity as he dove in between ever so sprightly

 

“Oh my! Ooh, Santa! That’s the spot!

I wish all Who-men could learn where _you_ were taught!”

The Grinch didn’t reply, too focused on her clit

He was a smart devil – what, didn’t think he could find it?

Because find it he did, which was rewarded with a scream

“Agh, Santa stop! You’re gonna make me cream!”

“Tis the season” said he, “For everything that is sweet”

So thoughtful of you to leave Santa such a special treat!”

But soon she could bear his ramblings no longer

As soon as he sucked on her bud that much stronger!

She wailed and thrashed, locking his head in a vice

He made her come not once, not twice – but thrice!

Wiping off his mouth he rose up through the dark

Getting devoured by a chimney? That was a whole new ballpark!

She whined for more as he climbed up the vent

Another present dropped down there, as if heaven sent

 

The next house he’d never really noticed before

But he was up for surprises – tonight was hardly a chore!

He smugly made his way down, expecting yet another pleasant scene

And what did he find?

A leather-clad Who woman looking unusually keen

Her eyes lit up on her dear little face

Prompting the playboy to delay his pace

“Wait,” the Grinch halted, quaking from toe to top

“I remember who you are – the Who lady from the shop!”

She sneered and clacked forwards, turning her shiny heel

“Well, now that you’re here, I want you to kneel.”

 

He quickly obeyed, fearing the alternative choice

“Now, you grumpy Grinch – time to make some noise.

Oh, I may have lost one of my ingredients for my Christmas _stuffing_

But I’ll _turn that around_ tonight, and no – I’m _not_ bluffing.”

It was at this moment in time, Grinch wondered if he’d gone too far

All of this for one lousy, broken grocery shop jar?

“Turn around and bend over” the soft-spoken Who demanded

“I can’t wait to tell everyone of the night I caught the Grinch red-handed”

He glanced out the window – it was fast approaching dawn

And in that exact moment, he felt the prod of her strap-on

He’d never experienced such an intimate invasion

He had to admit – it was a rather nice sensation

 

“Do you like that, _binch_? Does it fill you up inside?”

His eyes rolled back into his head as he softly sighed

The tables had been turned, as he lay there vulnerable and prone

“Speak louder, pistachio, I can barely hear you moan”

“I’m a naughty Who boy getting pounded in the rear…”

“Say it LOUDER! **SHOUT IT FOR ALL WHOVILLE TO HEAR!** ”

She jabbed at him and grinded, as he bit a cushion on the seat

Drawing a plethora of sounds ever so sweet

As he neared his umpteenth climax for that night

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying themselves, am I right?”

The Grinch bellowed in response, squirting his seed

That had been an unforgettable experienced indeed

“Don’t be shy, I’ll be here to give you many more peggings”

She tittered as she handed him back his green, furry leggings

 

Feeling a tad sore, knowing he’d feel it in the morning

He had little time left – the day was gradually dawning

He traversed through the town, till the sky turned quite blue

Falling down every last flue of every eager she-Who

He was thoroughly shagged out, his knees threatened to give way

Would it be possible for him to carry on ‘till the bright light of day?

Turns out he would, as he reached his last stop

And clattered down the last chimney with a battering drop

He saw her there, her eyes looking blurry

She suddenly darted them up to see Santa, looking a little furry

 

“Oh, you’re the one everyone’s talking about

I certainly hope that I didn’t miss out!”

The Grinch approached her cautiously, suddenly put off by a sob

“I’m sorry, it’s just my ex-boyfriend, a LOSER called Bob

He went off and left me only yesterday night

Oh, look at me moaning about that guy – I’m such a sad sight!”

 

He gently reached out and wiped away a tear

“There, there… don’t you worry, my dear

My mission tonight had only one goal in mind

To spread good joy and cheer to all Who womankind

Granted, I may have wanted to unload – so to speak”

He admitted somewhat sheepishly, brushing her wet cheek

“Before the sun rises, can you do one thing for me?

Mind sitting over there and enjoying a cup of tea?”

He nodded, somewhat surprised by this sudden plot twist

Until she went right up into his face and boldly kissed

“Of course, that can all wait for now…

I know what you’ve been up to all night – please, show me how!”

She lay face down, arse up on the couch purring

And for the last time that day did the Grinch feel a familiar stirring

He grasped around her hips, crashing into her honeypot

She was the last Who in town – he had to give her all he got!

 

“Yes, yes! Agh – pound me rough!”

He picked up the pace and bit into her scruff:

“He didn’t deserve someone as lovely as you

I bet he never gave you such a delightful screw!”

“No, he didn’t even try –

I don’t know what I saw in him – he was one wimpy guy!”

He hoisted her up to her feet in one swoop

His cock digging deeper, filling her with the last of his gloop

She cradled his face and turned in for a kiss

She’d never felt anything like it – it was pure bliss

“I’m gonna cum, on the count of three!”

He shouted as he let his juices fly free

“Guess I miscalculated, that’s my bad”

“Doesn’t matter,” the Who replied, “I enjoyed it, you cad.”

 

She stuck to her promise and offered him some tea

(A rather unexpected turn of events for prose so smutty)

“What will you do now?” she beckoned the green man

“Well,” he replied, setting his cup down, “I’ve done all that I can

I did it, it’s true! I banged the whole town tonight!

I left them glowing and not an unhappy face in sight!”

She smiled and shook his hands to congratulate

“Gee, I’m glad I didn’t settle down to masturbate!”

“Me neither, in fact I think I would have died

You wouldn’t have been able to visit my home

It would have been flooded from the inside.”

She laughed at his joke and sent him on his way

Hoping that she might be able to see him again one day

Until that time, she had what he’d left her inconspicuously

Another dildo once more, to thank her for her hospitality

 

As the dawn broke across the snow topped hills that day

The Grinch smiled in satisfaction as he wandered away

To his cave at the tippy top of Mt. Crumpit

His essence spent, having found a place to dump it

His phone was ringing madly off the hook

Before crashing into bed, he thought he’d give it a look

“Grinch, are you there?” yawned the ever-reliable Donna Lou

“I heard you made it through the whole town, is that really true?

I never had thought my word would have reached so far

And you pleased all those women – you’re such a star!”

He chuckled as he looked back on the past few hours

“I guess Donna, I have untapped superpowers

But now, I’m exhausted, and need to snooze

I think I’ve earned it – I paid my service to the Whos.”

But it wasn’t just a means of release he thought

As he reflected on every woman he had sought

How each one, though different, deserved the very best

“Maybe I’ll do it again next year…” he thought as he laid down for a rest

Sleep well, Mr. Grinch, and never forget

All those merry, happy Who ladies you made so delightfully wet.


End file.
